


forgive me mother of my transgressions

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Sand to Pearls: Anon Hate Gets Fluff [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-War, anon hate gets fluff, cloud friendship, or something close to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Aang apologizes to Katara, and opens up a bit about his new crush.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong (mentioned/background)
Series: Sand to Pearls: Anon Hate Gets Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	forgive me mother of my transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> okay the title is a bit salty and i'm a smidgeon sorry about that ahahahaha
> 
> but anyways this was made because of some lovely anon hate (my first one actually ahahaha) so I decided that instead of answering it, I write a little fluffy one-shot.

“Katara?” Aang asks quietly after approaching her in the palace garden where she was waterbending by the turtleduck pond.

“Yes, Aang?” she asks, and sends the water back to the pond.

“I just want to say, I’m sorry for the kisses. The one before the invasion and the one during the intermission.”

“Aang, you don’t - “

“But I have to. It wasn’t right for me to take your first, or your second kiss.” With this, Katara laughs.

“Lucky for me, you weren’t my first. It was Jet, actually.” Aang blinked in shock at her own admittance.

“No way!” Aang said after a minute of laughter.

“If you tell Toph this, I’ll ask Zuko to recreate the good ol’ days,” Katara teased. 

“I’m pretty sure she already knows,” Aang giggled, and Katara rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone else knew, though,” she said. Aang shook his head.

“I had no idea. For three years, I didn’t know…” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“You were twelve and had a lot on your shoulders, I don’t blame you,” Katara said softly.

“That’s not an excuse and I’m sorry,” Aang said, “I wish I could go back in time and tell myself not to do that.” 

“Hey,” she said, “This is just a sign that you’ve grown up and realised what you did, and I’m proud of you. But - “

“Hey, I learned my lesson!” Aang said, noticing her backing away slightly and Katara dipped her head, almost apologetic, “But if you don’t trust me right now, that’s okay.”

“Sorry, just - “

“Yeah. I know.” 

“So how’s your crush on Toph doing?” Katara asked out of the blue and Aang gaped in shock.

“I’m sorry, what?” was all Aang could manage before Katara started laughing.

“I know what you’re like when you’re crushing on someone, and honestly? It’s kind of cute.” Katara teased. Aang smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I love Toph,” he said, “Wow, it feels better to tell people how you feel.”

“So, when do you plan on telling her?” Katara asked and Aang looked sheepish.

“Me? Tell Toph? She probably already knows!” Aang sputtered, and Katara shook her head slightly.

“Then tell her, nothing can go wrong with that,” Katara said.

“What if she rejects me? What if she’s like you - she sees me like a brother?” Aang began to fret, and Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Rejection is hard, Aang, but I don’t think Toph will reject you. Sometimes you have to be brave and make that jump.” Katara said, and with a little bit of teasing, added, “You’re an airbender, you jump off high places all the time! Feelings shouldn’t be as scary!”

“They are!” Aang protested, “Whenever I was around you, sometimes I couldn’t breathe or even say anything.”

“So how do you feel about Toph?” Katara said, her tone a bit more serious.

“Um, I feel lighter around her? Like I could say almost anything to her?” Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well, except for the ‘I love you’ but that’s different.” Katara grinned widely.

“Good,” Katara said, “That’s a good sign.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It means you truly love her,” Katara said simply.

“Oh,” Aang said, “Wow. This is what love feels like? Real, actual love?”

“There’s no one way to define love,” Katara said, “Only you can define it.”

“Thank you, Katara,” Aang said with a smile, and she smiled back, “Thank you, for everything.”

“No problem, Aang,” she said, and suddenly looks up at the sky, “Oh seal furs! The next meeting starts in three minutes and it’s on the other side of the palace! Got to go, good luck in confessing to Toph!” she teases as she sprints off, and she hears Aang’s laugh. Smiling, Katara continued to run down the halls, apologizing for startling any staff she sprinted by.

She felt so much lighter now, and she hoped Aang would be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> anon hate gets fluff xoxo


End file.
